<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlawful by TheMadQueenMogar (CobaltCastaway)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351339">Unlawful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCastaway/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar'>TheMadQueenMogar (CobaltCastaway)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mention of guns, cursing, mention of murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCastaway/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get woken up early in the morning on your day off to two police officers at your front door asking for Spencer Reid. This couldn’t be good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unlawful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a knock on the front door of the apartment you shared with Spencer way too early in the morning for it to lead to anything good. You two had gone to bed late after a really amazing dinner date. You got up with a groan, telling Spencer to go back to sleep. You made your way to the door and peeked through the peephole to see who the killer of your good night’s sleep was. To your surprise, it was two armed police officers. You slowly opened the door only a crack, “Can I help you, officers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to bother you this early, ma’am,” the shorter officer spoke. You checked the name on his badge. Wilson. “We’re looking for Doctor Spencer Reid. His last known address is listed as this apartment,” the second officer said. You checked his badge. Elliot. “May I ask what it is you want with him?” You said with suspicion. You saw the officers perk up and look behind you. You turned around to see a sleepy Spencer walking up to you, “(Y/N), what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Officer Wilson pulled out his gun which Officer Elliot pushed past you to grab Spencer. “Hey, hey! Back the fuck off,” you snapped, trying to get to Spencer. Wilson held you back. Spencer looked confused as Elliot handcuffed him. “W-What’s all this about?” “Doctor Reid, you are under arrest for the murders of Amy and Jake Santiago,” Wilson said and started to drag him out. “The hell he is!” You shouted and pushed back at the officer, “Let him go right now. You’re arresting a federal agent!” “Then we’ll call his superior,” Wilson said and followed his partner out. Spencer told you to relax and stay there. You rubbed your face as you grabbed your phone to call Hotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You threw on some decent clothes before heading straight to the BAU. You were stressed, angry, and confused. You were pacing by your desk when Hotch arrived. “(Y/L/N), what’s going on?” “Some idiots came to our house and arrested Reid for murder,” you told him, “He didn’t do anything.” Hotch could tell you were stressed. “Okay, we need to get to the police station. JJ, Rossi, you come with me. Prentiss, Morgan, you stay with (Y/L/N). Try to figure out why,” Hotch ordered the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were about to protest his order for you to stay here, but he was already out the door. You wouldn’t stop pacing until Emily put a hand on your shoulder. “We’ll figure it out, (Y/N). He’s innocent. We all know that,” she attempted to calm you down. “I’ll talk to Garcia, see if she can figure out a trail,” Morgan said and headed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I-I don’t know what you thought you found, but I had nothing to do with this,” Spencer explained to the officers. He was hunched over in the chair. Before the cops had a chance to speak. Hotch walked into the room and flashed his badge, “I’d like a moment alone with my agent.” The two officers seemed mad but stepped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotch, you have to believe me,” Spencer said as he sat up, “I have no idea what they’re talking about.” Hotch looked disappointed, “Reid, they found your business card at the victims’ house.” Spencer took a minute before reacting, “Wh- How?! Hotch, you-you have to believe me. I’ve been with (Y/N) all night.” “I know, I know. Listen, this is the only thing they have on you. They’re desperate for a suspect,” Hotch explained to him, “We’ll get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penelope Garcia, you sweet goddess of technology, please tell me you have something for me,” you pleaded when she and Morgan walked out of her office. She was holding a file. “Well… I do have something. I don’t think you’re going to like it,” Penelope said softly as she handed you the file. Prentiss looked concerned as she watched your features. You opened the file and flipped through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those names you told us. They’re witnesses in a case Reid worked last month,” Morgan explained, “I think the real killer is trying to frame him.” “I don’t get it. We solved that case. The unsub died, Morgan,” you said as you looked up at the others. “Let’s… let’s try to see this from a regular case standpoint,” Prentiss said as she put an arm on your shoulder, “Maybe if we find out who really did this, we can find out why they’re framing Reid.” You squeezed your eyes shut and took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Act professional</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you told yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” you let out a breath, “Pen, go track the cases Spencer worked for the past six months. See if you can find a common theme or something.” “Got it, peach,” Penelope said as she flashed you a comforting smile. She headed back to her office. “Call Hotch. Tell him what we found,” you told Morgan and Prentiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer rubbed his face with his free hand as he thought. Hotch has stepped out of the room to take a call. Spencer was nervous. His leg bounced as he tried to think of what to do. He trusted Hotch to help him, but he was worried about you. When the door opened, Spencer looked up quickly. An officer accompanied Hotch into the room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Santiago’s, do you remember why you talked to them?” Hotch asked him. “Y-Yeah. I interviewed them in the Track Killer case,” Spencer said, “That’s why they had my card.” “But you haven’t had contact with them since the case?” Hotch looked at him. Spencer shook his head. “With all due respect, why would they have kept his card?” The officer said and looked at Hotch. “Sometimes, witnesses keep our cards in case they need to call us in the future,” Spencer spoke, earning a glare from the officer. “You need to let my agent go,” Hotch told the officer. “Listen, sir, we got three other cases just like this one. Same M.O.,” the officer explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prentiss walked up to the two of you, “Okay. I talked to Rossi. There are more cases just like this. We can’t let the cops know we’re working this.” “You have to be kidding me,” you groaned. Morgan just patted your back. You sat down at your desk. “Honestly, sometimes I hate city cops. They’re so stuck up,” you complained as you leaned back in the seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure this out, don’t worry,” Morgan told you. “You better hope so or I’ll be the one in jail for murder,” you joked. You got a call from Penelope that you put on speaker. “Talk to me, Pen,” you answered. “O-Okay. The last three victims all add up the same way. Witnesses Reid talked to,” Penelope told you. “Tell us what they got in common, baby girl,” Morgan spoke up. “Officer Grant Elliot worked each case.” You froze and sat up, “Oh my god.” “What? What is it?” Prentiss asked you. “T-That’s the officer who arrested Spencer,” you said as you looked up at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan stood up straighter, “I’ll call Hotch.” You said your goodbyes to Penelope before hanging up. “A murderer was in my house, and I didn’t even know it,” you rubbed at your legs. You felt dirty and angry at the thought. “(Y/N)...” Prentiss frowned as she looked at you, “It’s not your fault.” “I know. I just- I hope Spencer isn’t scared. You know how he gets,” you sighed and looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch got off the phone and turned to Rossi. Before he pulled him aside, he noticed reporters out front. He sighed and turned to JJ, “Can you keep them quiet? Make sure none of this gets to the press.” “Got it, Hotch,” she said before making her way to the doors. Hotch finally pulled Rossi aside. “Did the others get anything?” Rossi asked him. “The arresting officer also worked all four cases that Reid spoke to witnesses during. I asked the rest of the team to come down,” Hotch explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rossi sighed and turned towards the room Spencer was being held in. “They better be right. I’ll go talk to him,” Rossi said. Hotch nodded and waited back. Rossi went off to talk to Officer Elliot. Hotch walked over to look at Spencer through the window, “Dammit, Reid. The team better be right with this one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rossi walked back towards Hotch in a panic, “Hotch, he’s gone.” Hotch turned to him, “What do you mean?” “Elliot. JJ said he bolted out the door a few minutes ago,” Rossi explained. “Shit. He knows we’re onto him,” Hotch sighed and called him to follow, “I’ll call Garcia to track the traffic cams.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were just about to leave when Penelope got a phone call. She told you guys what happened before heading back to her office. “I-I have to be there. I need to catch this son of a bitch,” you said in a panic. “Hotch said we need to stay here. He might be coming after you,” Morgan told you. He had a hand on your arm. You sighed and started to walk out of the room, “I need to get some coffee. I’m not leaving the building.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While you were pouring yourself a cup of coffee, you heard conflict in the bullpen. You assumed Morgan was arguing with someone until you heard it. “Woah man. Listen, put the gun down.” That made you panic. You drew your gun and slowly walked out to face the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot was just at the entrance. He had a gun pointed at the group asking where you were. You slowly walked into view and he immediately pointed his gun at you. You weren’t scared. Every agent in the room was aiming at him. “Elliot, listen to me. You’re a good cop, okay?” You tried to talk him down, “I’m going to put my gun away, and we can just talk.” You slowly started to holster your gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk,” Elliot snapped, causing everyone to move slightly, “I had it all figured out until </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> came into the equation. I-I killed those witnesses and blamed that stupid Doctor.” “No one suspected you until you brought us into it,” you told him as you slowly walked closer, “You were in the clear. Just put the gun down, and we can make a deal.” Out of the corner of your eye you saw Hotch, Rossi, and JJ sneaking up towards you. They would have the upper hand on Elliot so you tried to keep him distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just put the gun down,” you held your hands in the air, “You’re in the middle of a bunch of armed FBI agents.” You could see the panic on his face, but you weren’t about to stop. You quickly looked to see how close the other three were. Elliot caught onto you. It only angered him. “You bitch!” He shouted. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot pulled the trigger just as Prentiss pushed you to the ground. Hotch took the shot and hit Elliot. You grunted as you hit the ground and took in a breath. Morgan rushes over to check for a pulse on Elliot, “He’s gone.” You let out a shaky breath. Prentiss moved to help you up. “Oh my god,” you breathed out as you took in the situation. “Are you hurt?” Rossi asked you as he walked over. You shook your head, “No, no. Prentiss saved me. No one got shot but him.” Rossi nodded and looked relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reid,” Hotch said suddenly, “We gotta get back.” “Shit,” you said and looked up, “We got his confession.“ They already had medics coming in to take Elliot away. You would have laughed at the situation if you weren’t still shaky. Prentiss lightly took your arm and started to lead you out. You walked with the team to take a van back to the precinct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you arrived at the precinct, Hotch and Rossi explained the situation to the police with proof to show. Hotch gave you a knowing look. “Now,” you looked at the officers, “If you’d so graciously let my fiancé go…” “Yes, ma’am. We’re so sorry for this inconvenience,” Officer Wilson told you before going to release Spencer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prentiss crossed her arms and looked at you with a smirk, “Fiancé?” You looked at the others with a smile, “Yeah, we were going to tell you guys tonight over drinks.” You twisted the ring around on your finger, “Just don’t tell Reid yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Reid what?” Spencer asked as he walked into the room rubbing his wrist. You turned around and smiled, “Hey Spence. Told you we would fix it.” He walked up to you and put a hand on your back. “Hey, congrats, you guys,” Morgan said and patted Spencer’s shoulder, “I didn’t think you had the balls, man.” Spencer was about to make a comment when Hotch interrupted. “Let’s get out of here guys,” Hotch said and motioned you out. “Drinks on us,” you said and took Spencer’s hand into your own. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>